bastionfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Перевод GamesVoice
Основным переводом игры Bastion считается перевод групп GamesVoice и Gala Voices. Группа GamesVoice не имеет постоянного состава и работает на пожертвования, но выдаёт качественные переводы, нанимая профессионалов на задачи, которые не может выполнить сама. И не только профессионалов — например, такую же, как они, фандаб-студию Gala Voices. Данная вики берёт за основу именно этот перевод. Ссылка на их сайт См. также: Саундтрек, Тексты песен Участники Группа GamesVoice * Виталий Красновид: руководитель проекта, перевод текста, тестирование * Анатолий Калифицкий: звукорежиссёр * Евгений Сухарев: перевод текста, тестирование * Николай Горелов: помощь в переводе * Александр Киселёв (ponaromixxx): упаковка ресурсов, инсталлятор Фандаб-студия Gala Voices (запись песен) * Элис Ковальская: руководитель, звукорежиссёр, видеомонтажёр * Максим Канаев: гитарист * Анатолий Хомяк: поэт-переводчик Роли озвучили * Максим Кулаков: незнакомец Рукс (рассказ) * Дмитрий Захаров: выживший Зулф * Элис Ковальская: певица Зия * Ева Финкельштейн: турелька * Анатолий Миков: незнакомец Рукс (бонусная песня) Удачные находки Словарь: множество удачных названий Например: пыряйник, кротодил, куча алкоголя из винокурни. Самая же главная находка — прозвище Малец, подробнее в статье. Учебники истории: закончили буквой Ю В русском алфавите больше букв, чем в английском, и учебники истории заканчиваются вырванными страницами. В оригинале текст довольно коряв (после Z ничего нет, но есть страница об авторе). А в русском — почему бы не вырвать букву Я? Спорное, но не дотягивает до ляпа — использование словосочетаний («'В'еликое ядро», «'Ч'истый страхором»), чтобы задействовать побольше фраз из оригинала. (Почему столько огрехов в учебниках истории? Видимо, аддон переводили в спешке.) Ляпы Пунктуационные ошибки — не ляпы, а просто плохая редактура. Их не пишем. Орфографических ошибок, насколько известно, в переводе нет. Также не будем устраивать холиваров насчёт того, чей перевод песен лучше. Шрифт: болгарица + нет «беспорядка» Болгарица — использование на месте кириллических букв подходящих по рисунку латинских: к → k, и → u, т → m, д → g, а также придание прямым буквам курсивных черт. Используется в болгарской типографике, отсюда название. Люди старшего поколения могли видеть такое на банке болгарских духов, также СССР любил оформлять болгарицей обложки книг болгарских авторов. Кернинг — точно настраиваемое расстояние между конкретными парами букв в зависимости от их формы (классический пример — VA). Бывает, что самодельный типографский движок не поддерживает кернинга, и точка. Один из выходов — сделать, чтобы буквы гуляли вверх-вниз. Тогда текст будет несколько «беспорядочным», и тут уже не до ровного кернинга. К тому же, как видно по картинке, плохо откерненных мест в русском тексте всё же больше. Подбор актёров: молодой голос Рукса Рукс — человек на склоне лет, но озвучен молодым актёром. Поначалу решили обработать голос цифровым фильтром, но это оказалось «Репетур-стайл», и оставили так. (Логан Каннингем, впрочем, тоже молод, но его голос оказался более чем кстати.) Словарь: щит тупицы См. статью. «Суд тупицы» не лучшее название цейлондскому ритуалу. Более удачный вариант — «щит/суд упрямца». Святилище + учебники истории: прозвище Акоби Оригинал: No one bound the '''Chastened Maid save for' Herself. Her shackles are Her own Design.'' Перевод: Карающая Дева''' заковала себя ради своего спасения. Её кандалы — её собственная воля.'' Тут сразу две ошибки: она не карает, а сама себя покарала, и save for — образное выражение, означающее «кроме». Достаточно удачный перевод неизвестного происхождения (найден в статье про Акоби): Никто не сковывал 'Наказанную Деву'. Она сама наказала себя, заковав в тяжёлые цепи. Ещё один вариант — 'Кающаяся Дева. Учебники истории: прицелы у лучников Оригинал: B is for Breaker. He's faster than a fork of lightning and his '''aim is' always true. If news needs spreading, tell it to a Breaker.'' Перевод: Б — Братство сплетников. Они быстрее молнии, а их 'прицелы точны'. Если нужно разнести весть, доверьте это им. Раз сплетники — это лучники, то какие у них могут быть прицелы? Прицел у лука появился, когда начали заниматься спортивной стрельбой и потребовался лук, пристрелянный на N метров. А в некоторых дисциплинах стрельбы прицел запрещён. Слово aim означает не прицел (sight), а наводку. Более удачный перевод: …а стрелы бьют без промаха. Песня Зулфа: не мама, а Мисия Теория спорная, тем не менее, озвучу и её. Под «матерью» подразумевается богиня Мисия с путеводной звездой. Эту теорию косвенно подтверждает то, что Зулф был сиротой, а также строки: Стоит признать, альтернативный перевод песни тоже не пытался приплести Мисию. Категория:Bastion Категория:Не спойлер